twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:*VampireGurl*/MY AUNTIE"S POSSESSION
I used to live in a small city (I would rather not say city for protection), where our next door neighbor was the worst ever. My mother never told us why this lady next door hated her so much. She sure got revenge at whatever the grudge was, but she was nice to us. Until this day, I do not know why. My aunt came home from school very hungry. The lady next door was outside on the porch, when all of a sudden she asked her to come and help her get something out, because it was too heavy. As my aunt proceeded to go help her, I tried to stop her, but I was pushed by an unseen force. I did not see anybody by the door at the time. I ran to my mother to let her know what was going on, but it was too late! By the time we went to get her, she was already coming out with a sandwich in her hand. My mother took it away from her, but she was almost done with it. The same night, around midnight, we were awakened by the smell of something burning. I woke everybody up to help find where the smell was coming from. It was my aunt's room. I could not open the door, but when my uncle came in, the look on his face was as if he had seen the devil himself. I grabbed his hand, and he snapped out of it. But when I turned to see who or what he was staring at, it was the scariest thing I had ever seen. My aunt was sitting in her bed, just staring at me. Her facial features were as if a demon inside of her were trying to come out! For the next few days she became worse. It started by her passing out, and all the entities she had inside tried to come through. A little girl, a man, few demons and one that called himself the devil. I was so scared to be alone with her, but every time that she passed out she was next to me. The little girl spirit tried to come through every time I was in front of her, but there was one entity that did not like me one bit. One day I was passing next to my aunt, not knowing that she was in her possessed mode (I guess you can say) when all of a sudden she grabbed me. Her face was not hers, but that demon that did not like me (I say this because she sound like an evil man) I screamed so hard I almost passed out. My mother called my uncles to get her or this thing off me. She pulled me closer and told me that he knew who I was and to watch myself, because one day I would not be so lucky. I went to church and became a regular choir girl. I told our priest what was going on, and he offered to help. He gave me a little bottle of holy water to protect myself. The very next day he came to our house but made it only to our door, saying, "I cannot come in there! It is too strong for me. I need more people with me!" He told my mother that one of the demons was not just a demon but the devil himself, and that he was not going anywhere without my aunt. He said that as he was leaving, he heard the entity scream at him, saying that her soul was offered to him, and he was going to stay until he gets her soul. He was so concerned that he came the very next day with three other people. They failed, and she stayed the same. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. Yes, this went on for two years! It was an everyday nightmare! I still do not know how she got cured. None of my family members would tell me how. But I cannot be alone with her to this day. I feel as if the demon that threatened me is still with her, and I am afraid of her. I know she has a family now, but I'm still afraid! I believe in God. He loves me, and I know that He protected me throughout those tough times I told you it would get more m rated but i only tell my stories becuz i dont want it to be a ghost town well ghost wiki much love form your scream qu33n my PLS Category:Blog posts